Heretofore, it is known that agrichemical ingredients remaining in agricultural crops, drinkable water and the like have some negative influences on human bodies.
In particular, organophosphate agrichemicals and carbamate agrichemicals containing a cholinesterase-inhibiting substance involve serious problems as causing nervous disorders.
Given that situation, for supplying secure foods, drinkable water and the like, it is desired to develop the technology for detection of residual agrichemicals, and up to now, various devices and methods for detection of agrichemicals have been proposed.
Many of agrichemical detection methods heretofore employed use analytical instrumentation of gas chromatography (GC), gas chromatographic mass spectrometry (GC/MS), liquid chromatography (LC), liquid chromatographic mass spectrometry (LC/MS) or the like.
Such analytical methods have the advantage of the possibility of high-sensitivity identification and quantitative determination, but are, on the other hand, disadvantageous in that they require large-scale equipments and complicated operations and take a lot of time for inspection, and therefore could not attain multi-sample analysis and on-site inspection.
As in the above, instrumental analysis requires time and effort. Therefore, Patent Reference 1 discloses a method for detection of organophosphate agrichemicals and carbamate agrichemicals by measuring the level of substrate degradation by hydrolysis, based on the action of the cholinesterase-inhibiting substance in the agrichemicals to inactivate a cholinesterase and lower the hydrolytic activity.
However, according to the method of Patent Reference 1, since the coloring reaction with the hydrolyzed product proceeds weakly and since the substrate degradation level is measured through absorptiometry, simple visual determination is impossible and the promptness of detection is problematic.
Based on the same principle as that of the method of Patent Reference 1, for example, AT-10/AT-25 (Agriscreen Ticket 10/25) is sold by NEOGEN as a detection kit for simple visual determination of the presence of organophosphate agrichemicals and carbamate agrichemicals in a sample.    Patent Reference 1: JP-A 09-107992